


【瞳耀】臆

by JasmineOswald



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineOswald/pseuds/JasmineOswald
Summary: ★626一周年！★Attention:捆绑/口交/跳蛋/dirty talk play均含★还包含录像和强制★pwp 未成年人请勿入内！★ooc预警！





	【瞳耀】臆

月色刚好，夜幕漆黑。清浅的月光透过头顶的窗稀疏的洒下，微微照亮了窗下那人的脸孔，那是一句算不上精壮的身子，白皙的皮肤在月光下显得格外动人，在温柔的月光下甚至有几分透明的色彩。额头上的碎发轻轻的搭着，鬓角处细腻的薄汗是有若无的贴在侧脸，高挺的鼻梁在阴影之中格外精致，微张的嘴角带着浅红的色，说不清的透明液体垂在下唇之上，这是一个俊美之至的人儿。

脖颈处暧昧的红痕细细密密的向下延伸，只是之下肌肤上紧紧束缚着的绳将这番美丽的光景遮挡住了一二，那绳紧密的贴合在那人儿的躯干，自双肩之下从胸口处交叉而过，勒过腰侧两边细腻的肌肤直挺挺的圈过腰胯，迫使那人被强硬的安在这一把坚硬无比的铁椅上。那人似乎是难受至极，嘴边的呻吟毫无压抑的释放，那本就摇摇欲坠的液体此时完全顺着那人扭动的动作滴落在胸前，晶莹的光彩在月光下显得格外夺人眼球。标准的m字绑使得这人的双腿完全被挂在空中，此时的下肢唯一的依靠就只有自己身下那把冰凉之极的椅，无处安放的双脚下意识的勾起脚尖，那圆润的脚趾头在昏暗的月光之下现在格外晶润。

“啊……啊啊……”  
空无一人的小小房间内，唯独回荡着的就是这人肆无忌惮的呻吟。一声接着一声的放肆浪叫简直让人不由自主的心潮澎湃。而这一切的一切都被房间前头的摄像机清晰的呈现在隔壁的显示屏中，右上角白色的时间标识清晰的展现出了录制中的状态。此时屏幕前的另一人上身的白色衬衫解去了三颗扣子。微红的脖颈之上是微微喘气的唇，此时的他右手正浮在自己的阴茎之上，白皙的手指前后揉搓，而那只握着遥控器的左手此时不知按下了一个怎样的按钮，显示屏这头的人尚且仍然在淡定的抚触勃起的下体，而那头被束缚着的那精致人儿却像是条件反射一般弹起，却又深深的被束缚住的绳该硬扣在椅子之上，扬起的脖颈和发红的脸孔在月光下诱人的过分。

突然想起尖利的叫声似乎是摧毁了显示屏这头那人最后的心弦，无法抑制的低吼混合着迸发而出的精液喷射在面前的彩色屏幕之上，随手扔在一边的遥控器接触地面发出砰的一声响，年轻人似乎毫不在意，一般的快步走出房间，如今出现在屏幕之中的可是两人。

“哟，这不是咱们冰清玉洁的展大博士嘛。”

低哑的男声出现在那人的面前，那人似乎是极费力的睁开眼睛，在朦胧的月光之下，似乎只能看见眼前人模糊的身影，似乎是张了张嘴想要说些什么，只是那尚未发出的声响下一瞬就变成了无法抗拒的呜声，那粗大的阴茎瞬间被推入那人的口腔之内，温热的触感让那人下意识的呼出一口气，而剩下那人反抗的似乎更加厉害，不停扭动着的身躯压根无法抵御住那人紧扣在他头颅上的双手，无论怎样的反抗似乎都是无用功，那顺着嘴边溢出的口水滴滴落在两人的身上，而生前那人用力塞进的强制深喉顺时间让身下那人的眼角沁出泪水，生理性的干呕完全不受控制。

而一早就被塞入后方小穴之中的跳蛋，但此时也并没有任何减轻的意思，随着身上人用力的向前挺撞，臀部用力的撞击在椅背上，促使那枚跳蛋更加深入体内。早已勃起许久的阴茎又一次释放无法压抑的精液，那无与伦比的快感瞬间淹没了身下这个说得上有些薄弱的精致人儿。

“展博士这么饥渴啊?嗯?骚成这样?今晚都射几回了，一枚跳蛋能让你玩这么欢?”  
“不是我，又有谁能满足你呢?”

身前的人似乎是发狠了一般用力的挺撞着，压根忽视身下人不停流落的泪水和喉咙深处拼命反抗的呜呜咽咽，直至他重新在身下人的口腔内部中又射出一股浓精才堪堪将阴茎拿出对方的口腔，那人似乎是虚脱力竭一般，身体不受控制的向前倾斜，嘴角尚未吞完全的白浊点点滴滴的落在他的身上，在白皙的身躯之上一点一点的泛着晶莹的亮光。此时对方毫不在意的今天在这人的身前，由于坐姿的缘故，身下人的下巴及脖颈总是不可避免的触及那个炙热滚烫的巨物，而那人似乎很享受这无意识的挑逗，此时正弯下腰给身下人解去困在椅背上的双手双腿，瞬间得到解放的双腿完全使不上力，砰的一声砸在房间的地板之上。

而身前的人似乎完全没听到一般，双手将眼前这一人捞起饭圈在自己怀里，迫使对方呈现出一种臀部崛起的状态。用力的拍击对方翘起的屁股，他的一生在安静的房间内极其响亮，而那白泽的屁股上也瞬时间显示出一个清晰的巴掌印，丝毫不在意身下人下意识的痛哭，顺着股缝一点一滴的下摸，长期摸枪使得他的手指带着明显的厚茧，此时慢慢的抚触简直又像一把勾人欲望的利器。

而身前那人似乎已经有些哭不动，此时正将全身力量靠在身前的人的怀里，有一下没一下的哭搭着，知道生前那人，终于摸到了后方小穴内正在卖力跳动着的仪器，似乎也没有什么关照他人的好习惯，本可以一气呵成两秒之内完成的拔出动作，在这人面前似乎被延迟了100倍，此时正勾着跳蛋供拿捏的尾部轻轻的往外挪着，也不知那动作到底是在帮人拿出来还是在进一步的向更深处推动。在手指作用下在体内乱窜的越发厉害的跳蛋完全使得身下那人的脑袋无意识的握在人怀里不停的乱蹭顶撞，而先前早已被解放了的双手此时正请抓着那人垂下的衣角，先前已经有些止住的哭泣声，又在同一时间混合着呻吟爆发。

“啊啊……呜……小白……拿……拿出来……真的不行……不行了……”  
“别……别……啊！”

“可是展博士，小穴咬的好紧，我拔不出来，这怎么办?”  
“你要不多喊几声‘快点操死我’，我看看能不能让我回点儿力气？”

那在体内的手本来的的确确是在将跳蛋往外扯，只是在说完这一番话后，看见眼下人一点儿搭理他的反应，也没有只顾自己在那儿使劲的蹭，这人的恶趣味瞬间跳上脑门，两只手指顺着甬道内的跳蛋霎时推回了原来的位置，而暗暗发力的手指似乎还有往内部挤压的意思，身下人蓦地尖叫出声，似有若无的喘息，混合着不停的呻吟是的，房间内的春光简直弥漫在各个角落。

“操……操我……”  
那细若蚊声的轻语在两人的喘息之中近乎听不真切，他身前那人似乎一点也不买账，而空着的左手此时也正揉搓着身下人胸前的红点。

“展博士在说什么?”  
“操我！操死我！”

那人似乎是破罐破摔一般，从喉咙中挤出的声音此时已经沙哑的有些过分，只是这一句话却清清楚楚的回荡在整个房间内。

“都听你的。”

倒是相当信守承诺的，瞬间将那个跳蛋从他体内拿出，只是下一瞬的变化完全让他身下的展博士有些措不及防，因为此时他完全腾空的被人抱在怀里而下一瞬的身体就贴上了冰凉的墙壁。对方圈过自己的身子，赤裸的躯干贴着对方温热的肌肉让展耀不由自主的叹了一口气，只是下一刻又重新被填堵满的后穴瞬间将这个略显温情举动带来的好感冲刷的一干二净，早已被跳蛋给开拓完成的后缀，此时毫无障碍地接纳了对方那人的阴茎，三浅一深的挺撞混合着地心引力带来的下坠感简直让他感觉到了从未有过的深度，在第一次完成抽插的瞬间前端的阴茎就已经又一次迸发出液体，紧接着的细密亲吻完全堵住了那诱人的呻吟……

这场淋漓尽致的性事是什么时候结束的，说实话白羽瞳本人也不太清楚，只是第二天清醒过来的时候，唯独自己一人躺在深灰色的被褥里，被子柔软的触感裹挟了他满身，而枕头边上也早已被汗水浸湿，身边哪有另个人的身影，混沌的大脑在清晨透过窗帘的日光中醒了好半天的神才回想起来，那人昨天下午的飞机已经前往加拿大参加一个心理学家的会议，而就在他前往的前一天，被自己折腾了个半惨，所以在那时就已经完全没收了他的护照，完全勒令自己不许和他一起去。

奈何咱们的白家小少爷只得在睡梦中与他家的展大博士一会了，不过好在今晚对方就会坐飞机回来，或许梦中的那一切在明天或者是未来的某一天能够得以实现呢?

 

后记

“猫儿……我有一个……”  
“不行，不可能，不可以。”

“我……”  
“你去客房还是我去?”

“猫儿我错了……”

可能付诸实践还是有一定距离的。


End file.
